Kain
The Character Name: Kain Origin: Legacy of Kain Gender: '''Male '''Height: 6,8 (1,98 mm) Weight: 100'''kg (220 lb) '''Species: Vampire. Classification: Guardian of the pillar of Balance/Scion of Balance. Age: Blood Omen: 30 years old,Blood Omen 2: 430 years old,Soul Reaver-Defiance: Unknown (between 1530 and 3530 years old). 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed,reaction ,durability, agility, endurance,stamina,genius intelect,can gain powers,experiance and enduance by drinking other people's blood, can copy the Dark Gift(abilities)of others by drinking their blood,Blood Manipulation,lightning projection/generation, shapeshifting (into mist, werewolf,human and bats),Floating,fligth (transforming in bats),telekinesis,expert tactical,weapons mastery,stealth mastery,immortality (Types 1,3 and 5 ,Kain can only be killed by the Soul Reaver),teleportation,soul manipulation, intangiability,dimensional travel,dimensional portals,see/persive dimensions, regeneration (low-high,can reform in bats),possession,time manipulation, forcefields,summoning: (shadows,undead creatures,natural phenomena), pyrokinesis,damage and speed amplifier,mind manipulation, produce mental shock,supernova generation,light generation,commune nature,life/nature manipulation,elemental manipulation,Summon Natural phenomenon (weather manipulation,manipulation of biological,physical,chemical,astronomical and nuclear Phenomena),gravity manipulation,homing attack,Compression manipulation (via implode),unavoidable attack (via Pentaliche of Tarot),poison manipulation (can create plants or creatures that throw it),necromancy,energy manipulation and projection,damage reflect and creation (via energy manipulation),read mind and emotions ,telepathy,illucions cretions,emotional manipulation," draws energy from the battle,Matter State and Matter Macro-Quantun level manipulation,lava generation and drain life energy from a creature (via matter state manipulation),Space-Time manipulation. Using the Soul Reaver: Soul absorption,Multi-Dimensional/plane attacks,fire manipulation,ice manipulation,air manipulation,earth manipulation,darkness manipulation,light manipulation,time slow,purification,reflect damage in neraby enemies with his attacks, life energy absorb, move between dimensions/quickly teleport,induce hate,lightning manipulation,Invinsibility and reality wearping. Recistance to : Mind Manipulation,life Manipulation,soul absorption,resistance/immunity to Precognition (similar to Raziel ). Weaknesses: '''While in Water can reduce regeneration capability.However,If it stays in the water for a long time or is completely submerged,it simply transforms into bats.Kain cannot die in the water. '''Lifting Strength: Class 100+(humiliated to Raziel in Strength with one arm),higher,Kain becomes more stronger,with the years and consume blood,likely K class. Striking Strength: '''(Ussing his hands): At least Class KJ+, able to cross highly armored soldiers with his bare hands effortlessly (younth).Higher,possibly MJ+(using hands,Elder),higher using damage amplificator(Fury). PJ+,using Soul Reaver purified,higher use damage amplificator+ Soul Reaver purified. '''Speed: Reaction and combat: Massively hypersonic+(able to dodge projectiles easily, that travel a real sky bolt speed),higher,can amplify his speed (Berserk).Higher with time manipulation.Higher with "Dimensional Reaver"able to speed bliitz Raziel,probably Speed of Light.Attack speed: Massively Hipersonic+,can summon thunderbolts from the sky.possivly relativistic+: can create a supernova.Posibly light speed with dimension Reaver. Durability: City block level,able to withstand the blows of the soul reaver as a young man,higher,being Elder is much more resistant than in his youth. (his immortality makes him almost immposible to kill,but he can be incapacitate). Destructive Capacity: Large building+ level with physical attacks(using Blood Reaver), likely higher with telekinesis (able to shatter hundreds of tons of rock with telekinesis),City block level usinig the Soul Reaver(the wraith blade can hurt 4 tentacles from the Elder God from a casual hit,the Soul reaver is 7 or 8 times more powerful that the wraith blade),higher with The Soul Reaver with elements, far higher using Soul Reaver purified, (at least more than seven times stronger,likely tens of times stronger,)(Multy city block level).Unknown using narture manipulation,at least large island class or small country class,likely Multi-continental class (estabilshed that the nature Guardian can manipulate the nature and life in Nosgoth,a supercontinent,but Kain can make a lesser extent,than the original guardian),can summon Natural Phenomena,Large Star class(can create a supernova). (The Soul Reaver,Telekinesis,Matter manipulation and Blood spells,ignore durability,attacking the internal parts of the body, the soul,drain the life energy with his strikes). Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles and magic.Hundreds or thousands of meters,can summon natural phenomena (including natural disasters). Stamina: Very high, can still keep fighting with his heart torn out,Defeated armies he alone and stay active for weaks,without rest.Infinite,can absorb energy from the battle. FactPile Tier: High-Meta human,Mid-Herald,can summon Natural phenomena (including generate supernovas).Unknown using ilusion from the past and future (it depends of who gets it). 'Equipment' Vorador's signet ring : This ring serves to summon the Vampire Vorador (Kain's mentor) anywhere, anytime. The Soul Reaver: : "Time fades even legend, and the origin of Soul Reaver has been lost long ago. But its purpose remains – to feed on the souls of any creature it strikes. Kindred, this blade and I." : ―Kain — : : It is a flamberge-class sword with a broad, undulating serpentine blade,The sword is forged with metal and with the energy of the Pillars of Nosgoth,making the sword (like the pillars),indestructible(The sword only can be destroyed by a paradox,like fight with another version of the same sword or traing to absorb his own soul). The Reaver was originally an enchanted sword, forged by Vorador at the Ancient vampires' behest to destroy their prophesied adversary, the Hylden champion. It could drain its victims' Blood, but was altered when it absorbed the soul of the time-traveling wraith Raziel. Hereafter, Raziel's spirit inhabited the blade, and it obtained the ability to devour the souls of those it struck. Much later in Nosgoth's history, when Kain attacked Raziel with the physical blade, it proved unable to devour its younger self, and shattered, releasing Raziel's soul (the Wraith Blade) The sword is able to devour the souls of the creature that strikes,to absorb the soul of wraith raziel,the sword is made of two parts"The material" and the "spectral" by this, the sword attacks in a multi-dimensional way, attacking in the spectral and material realm to the same time.The sword also has other abilities like:the ability to drain the life energy of the creatures that hits,can destroy magical barriers like: Holy barriers,earth and ice barriers and protective barriers,also can make a small forceshield that protects the wearer. The sword has access to various abilities thanks to an artifact called "Balance Emblem": This embles it's made of 5 pieces,the central piece is call "Balance" and the other four: "Time","Dimension","Lightning"(Energy) and "Flame"(Conflict). Each one of the pieces is related to one of the Pillars of Nosgoth ,give Kain and his Soul Reaver a unique ability asociated to one pillar.Horever to Kain being purified he got all the powers of the nine pillars complete : Balance: Surrounds the reaver with red energy,that increases the damage that the sword can make,also allows to make a energy onde weave and destroy holy barriers from one single hit. Dimension: Allows Kain to move quckly beetwen dimensions and attacking several enemies in an instant.Also the green energy that surrounds the sword,when attack,reflect the damage ,damage nearby enemies. Flame (Conflict): The sword is surronds the sword with fire,his hits set fire to the enemy by a short time, also gives to Kain the ability to pyrokinesis,at long range and can induce anger in nearby enemies,make that they attack each other. Lightning (Energy): The hits create a chain of electtricity rays that hit the nearby enemies. Time: The hits slow stuck enemies and can time slow in area. The sword can also manipulate the: Air, fire, ice, light ,earth, darkness and spirit. * Light Reaver: Blinds enemies,one by one or in area, operates crystal oriented devices) * Dark Reaver: Make the user invisible, can create matter from darkness,creating mini-shadows that chase and hit enemies. * Fire Reaver: His strikes burns enemies and can make a exploxion of fire. * Air Reaver: His strikes create whirlwinds and can make a tornado. * Water Reaver: his stucks freezing enemies and can make a exploxion of ice.Able to freeze water. * Earth Reaver: Grants the user control over his own weight, used to create earth brigdes,his attacks reflect in nearby enemies. * Spirit Reaver: The only Reaver attuned to the Balance element, can purificate and increases much the power of the Blade. The sword being in contact with another version of it (whether physical or spectral), has the ability to distorcion reality,creating paradoxes and even new time lines only with stay close, Kain as Scion of Balance, meets the requirement,since within he has a spectral version of the sword inside him (Spirit Reaver) and has the Soul Reaver, so Kain is able to manipulate reality with the sword. Source: 3 quick questions (3 answer) Minor equipment (Blood Omen): * Iron Sword: Standard Kain's weapon. * Spiked Maced: The most destructive weapon.Can stun enemies and destroy rocks of 2 meters in 2 hits. * Axes: Called Havoc and Malice, these weapons can be used to chop up to 2 trees in one hit and make slashing combos. While wielded, the user can't use magic. * Flame Sword: A burning sword, it turns the victims into ashes, preventing some kinds of undead and creatures to resurrect, regenerate or reassemble. * Iron Armor: Kain's standard armor.Give to kain high defense and fire protection. * Bone Armor: It causes lower forms of undead to ignore the user. * Chaos Armor: While wearing it, any damage inflicted to the user is reflected back to the attacker. * Flesh Armor: It drains the blood of the enemies that are damaged by the user, feeding him. * Wraith Armor: As armor that exists in both the Spectral and Material Realms, it divides the damage taken at cost of magic. * Flay: Flay artefacts were projectiles that homed in on an enemy, then ripped the flesh from its bones. * Implode: '''If these projectiles struck an enemy, their body rapidly compressed. The remains exploded when the internal pressure became too great to be contained. * '''Slow Time: Slow Time artefacts worked like a spell. All enemies and creatures in the area moved at a quarter of their normal speed for a limited time. * Font of Putrescence: 'These artefacts were homing projectiles that caused enemies to decompose upon contact. The pool left by their dissolved bodies acted as a trap, promising the same fate to anyone that stood in it. * '''Pentaliche of Tarot: ' Tarot randomly picked how Kain's enemies would die. There were five different outcomes that could be dealt, and it killed all assailants who were in close proximity to Kain. From observation, it appeared that the five outcomes were as follows: ** Flay. ** Dissolve (Font of Putrescence). ** Implode. ** Explode into lots of tiny bits (like Flay, but with no skeleton left). ** Exploding dismemberment (bigger bits left than 4, like when the Soul Reaver was used). * '''Anti-Toxin: '''If Kain became poisoned, Anti-Toxin was the cure. These artefacts were particularly useful around Dark Eden, where Kain was frequently poisoned by the mutant inhabitants. * '''Energy Bank: These artefacts filled Kain's magic reserves for a while, but when their effect faded, Kain was left with no magical energy at all. Despite this disadvantage, the Energy Banks were valuable for use with the Soul Reaver. They ensured Kain had the magical energy needed for the sword to show its full potential. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' BLOOD OMEN 1 POWERS: Shapeshift: '''Kain can change of form into: -'''Mist form: With the form of mist,Kain it becomes intangible against attacks and physical projectiles, as well as magical / energetic (it is only intangible to magic and energy when purified and converted into Scion of Balance), it also becomes immune to water and can pass through bars, It allows to move faster than normal, it is able to activate and deactivate it in fraction of seconds. Normally Kain cannot attack in this form, but if are in contact with natural mist, can do so while maintaining its intangibility. -'Werewolf': Kain's turn into a black big werewolf,kain in this form can move more quikly than normal,jump maters of distance,can attack with his claws.The Werewolf become much more powerful during full moon. -'Bats: '''Kain can turn into a band of bats,allowing travel large distance quickly,also if the body of Kain suffer a major damage,he descompose and reform in bats, regenerating. -'''Beguile/disguise' : Kain change his aparence in human,useful to inflitrate and find information. Repel: '''Create an energy field that makes Kain invulnerable and reflects magical spells. '''Soul Death: Launches a projectile that removes the soul from the target. Control mind: With this spell Kain could throw a magic projectile that allowed him to replace a Human's Soul with his own, completely taking control of his victim's body and it's actions. While possessing an enemy, Kain's soul-absent body would be protected against all damage by a Repel barrier. The body possessed by Kain would immediately perish if it sustained enough damage or if the spell's grip was released, allowing him to regain control of his real body. Spirit wrack: Could be considered an upgraded version of the Control Mind spell, because it allowed Kain to fire a magical projectile that replaced any creature's Soul with his own, taking full control of his victim's body. Like the Control Mind spell, while his soul was absent, Kain's body would be fully protected by a Repel-like barrier; and if he decided to release his grip from the possessed body or it sustained enough damage, that body would inevitably perish. Blood Shower: Kain removes blood from every creature in a range of 10 to 15 meters. Blood Gout: '''When used, it allowed Kain to create a projectile from his own blood which upon striking an enemy, would drain their blood to feed Kain. '''Incapacitate: Launches a projectile that freezes the person in time. Inspire hate: Can inspire hate among the enemies, causing them to attack each other. Lightning: Summon thunderbolts of the sky that fall at real speed and disintegrates enemies. Stun: Causes a mental shock, which leaves the victim stunned.Also work with ghost. Light: '''Kain create artificial light, it allows to illuminate an entire area, for several seconds, useful to avoid traps and avoid ambushes in dark places. '''Sanctuary: The spell enabled him to Teleport back to his grave from any place in Nosgoth. If Kain's health was very low, this spell would also partially refill his blood vial when used. BLOOD OMEN 2 POWERS: Absorbing veins: '''To Kill powerful vampire Kain "absorb his veins" and gain the Dark gift (special abilities) of the vampire. Kain can gain the power of anyone by drinking his Blood,and also physical strentgh and endurace. '''Fury: '''allows kain make a much more powerful strike that normal, with his hands or a weapon. '''Berserk: allows Kain attack and likely move, more quickly than normal. Floating: '''allow Kain to silently land nearby Enemies and strike undetected.The ability could also be used to slightly extend the range of Kain's jumping. '''Jump/Superleap: allows Kain to jump great distances. Charm: Charm was the ability to "subjugate mortal minds"and control their actions, as long as they were nearby. Immolate: Create a ring of fire that lifts the enemy in the air and then aflame. SOUL REAVER 1 POWERS: Soul necromancy: '''Kain is able to divide his own soul into several fragments, these soul fragments can be used to return to life corpses (in addition to turning them into vampires), the person that Kain resurrects with this method, obtains much of Kain's powers , however, this process leaves him quite exhausted, having to rest or consume blood to recover, likewise as many times as he does, he will have to give a smaller and smaller portion of his soul, and therefore the resuscitated is less powerful. '''Lightning manipulation/generation: '''Kain can cast 2 types (more 1 variation) of electric Rays from his hands: '''Powerful short-range rays.This reaches 3 meters away,weakens/kill and immobilizes the target.Can make immidetly Rays of long range: Kain uses it when the enemy is far away, he can control the direction and speed of the lightning, this is a little less powerful than the short range Rays: - Yellow: is done with two hands, kain controls speed and movement. - Violet: is a little more powerful than yellow, kain can control direction, but not speed. These rays yellow and violet, are rays of charge, yellow takes 4 seconds to cast, and the violet 1.8 seconds. Teleportation : A normal teleportation,Kain can use for move or for combat.This ability his use also in Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance.The time to make varies,but also is less that 1 second,also the form varies,sometimes Kain have the close his hands and anothers only with his mind,without moving. Scion of Balance powers: Kain as Scion of balance, Kain has access to the power of the Nosgoth Pillars, there are 9 pillars in total, being indestructibles, each having a Guardian, these guardians are known as "The circle of the 9", each guardian is connected to his guardian, either physically (giving him powers and givin them extremy longevity) or spiritually (if a guardian gets corrupted, the pillar will too) The pillars are linked to the health of the world, if the pillars are healthy, the world is healthy,if the pillar are corrupt or destroyed,the world also. Each pillar is assigned at the beginning and as stated above, the pillars give the guardian powers associated with its principle, being these: Mind, Dimension, Conflict, Nature, Balance, Energy, Time, States, and Death. True immortality: The pillars gives each Guardian "immortality" in the sense of being able to live for at least thousands of years or not die from diseases, but they can be killed,Kain as Scion of Balance is bound to the pillars in a special way, not only gives him immortality by longevity (he also has by be a vampire), but gives him true immortality, since the pillars protect him from being killed, Kain can be injured and incapacitated, but not killed, the only way to kill Kain is with his own sword "The Soul Reaver", because it is specially connected with the pillars. Next, the powers that each pillar gives the user will be named: MIND: Description: They were charged with reigning over the limitless power of thought, consciousness, and emotion. Abilities: Ability to be hypersensitive to peoples' emotions and thoughts: '''Basicaly be able to know thoughts peoples and be able to feel his emotions. '''Telepathy: Can commune with peoples only with his thoughts Telekinesis: Able to move/manipulate objects with the mind. Illusion creation: The ability to create illusions. DIMENSION: Description: They were charged with controlling and defining the very boundaries, consistency, and form of space itself. Abilities: Dimensional view: '''Ability to see/persive different dimensions. '''Dimensional travel: '''Able to Move/travel between dimensions. '''Dimensional portals: Ability to create dimensional portals to send or summons items/creatures.The items summoned would depend on the guardians life as the demons Azimuth (a dimension guardian)summoned were banished upon her death and thus the beings summoned were loyal to the guardian as the guardian was their umbilical cord to the land of nosgoth. Teleportation. CONFLICT: Description: They were charged with presiding over the precepts of change and upheaval. Abilities: Draws energy from the battle: The ability of the Pillar of Conflict allows the guardian to "draw energy from the battle".Which basically gives him infinite energy / stamina since while he or others fight around, he absorbs energy. Emotional manipulation: Can inspire hate among the enemies, causing them to attack each other and can make a spell that cause calm . Summon: '''Can summon alies to the battle,like Shades '''Ofensive and Defensive magic: The guardian can cast magic to fight like, energy projection (small projectiles or walls of energy) and manipulate fire. NATURE: Description: They were charged with governing over plants, animals, and all forms of natural life in Nosgoth and manipulates the behavior of life and the elements. Elmental manipulation: 'The guardian can manipulate the elements like Fire,Water,Earth and Air. '''Commune nature: '''The guardian has the ability to commune with nature like plants,animals,etc. '''Nature/life manipulation: '''Through his magic he can change the nature of life itself, animating plants and influencing animals,he can summon special plants like tentacles multi-dimensionals,make that the plants throw poisonous toxin.''Can warp creatures growth and abilities,like modify his anatomy/blood,abilities and also make that throw poison. S'''ummon Natural phenomenon: The Nature guardian can summon natural phenomena for combat. "A natural phenomenon is not an engineered event manufactured by humans, although it may affect them. Common examples of natural phenomena include sunrise, the weather, decomposition, free fall and erosion. Most natural phenomena, such as fog, are relatively harmless so far as humans are concerned. Various types of natural phenomena occur, including the following: Geological phenomena,Meteorological phenomena ,Oceanographic phenomena" List of Natural phenomena: Physical phenomena: * Gravity Manipulation. * Freezing. * Crystal growth. Nuclear and electrical: * Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantun Manipulation,manipulate the ). Chemical phenomena: * Oxidation manipulation. * Rusting Manipulation. * Fire manipulation. Biological phenomena: * Descomposition manipulation. * Metabolism/Anatonsim/Catabolism manipulation. * Homeostasis: regulation of the internal environment to maintain a constant state; for example, sweating to reduce temperature. * Organization: being structurally composed of one or more cells – the basic units of life. * Metabolism: transformation of energy by converting chemicals and energy into cellular components (anabolism) and decomposing organic matter (catabolism).Living things require energy to maintain internal organization (homeostasis) and to produce the other phenomena associated with life. * Growth: maintenance of a higher rate of anabolism than catabolism. A growing organism increases in size in all of its parts, rather than simply accumulating matter. * Adaptation: the ability to change over time in response to the environment. This ability is fundamental to the process of evolution and is determined by the organism's heredity, diet, and external factors. * Response to stimuli: a response can take many forms, from the contraction of a unicellular organism to external chemicals, to complex reactions involving all the senses of multicellular organisms. A response is often expressed by motion; for example, the leaves of a plant turning toward the sun (phototropism), and chemotaxis. * Reproduction: the ability to produce new individual organisms, either asexually from a single parent organism or sexually from two parent organisms. * Interaction between organisms: the processes by which an organism has an observable effect on another organism of the same or different species. * Also: cellular differentiation, fermentation, fertilisation, germination, tropism, hybridisation, metamorphosis, morphogenesis, photosynthesis, transpiration. * dominance - the organic phenomenon in which one of a pair of alleles present in a genotype is expressed in the phenotype and the other allele of the pair is no * abiogenesis, autogenesis, autogeny, spontaneous generation - a hypothetical organic phenomenon by which living organisms are created from nonliving matter. * alternation of generations, heterogenesis, xenogenesis: the alternation of two or more different forms in the life cycle of a plant or animal * annual ring, growth ring: an annual formation of wood in plants as they grow * bioelectricity: electric phenomena in animals or plants * circulation - movement through a circuit; especially the movement of blood through the heart and blood vessels * cyclosis, streaming:the circulation of cytoplasm within a cell * death - the permanent end of all life functions in an organism or part of an organism; "the animal died a painful death" * dehiscence - (biology) release of material by splitting open of an organ or tissue; the natural bursting open at maturity of a fruit or other reproductive body to release seeds or spores or the bursting open of a surgically closed wound * desquamation, peeling, shedding: loss of bits of outer skin by peeling or shedding or coming off in scales * exfoliation - the peeling off in flakes or scales of bark or dead skin; "exfoliation is increased by sunburn" * diapedesis - passage of blood cells (especially white blood cells) through intact capillary walls and into the surrounding tissue * facilitation - (neurophysiology) phenomenon that occurs when two or more neural impulses that alone are not enough to trigger a response in a neuron combine to trigger an action potential. * gene expression - conversion of the information encoded in a gene first into messenger RNA and then to a protein * histocompatibility - condition in which the cells of one tissue can survive in the presence of cells of another tissue; "a successful graft or transplant requires a high degree of histocompatibility" * life: the organic phenomenon that distinguishes living organisms from nonliving ones; "there is no life on the moon" life cycle: a series of stages through which an organism passes between recurrences of a primary stage * pleomorphism: (biology) the appearance of two or more distinctly different forms in the life cycle of some organisms * polymorphism - (biology) the existence of two or more forms of individuals within the same animal species (independent of sex differences) * polymorphism: (genetics) the genetic variation within a population that natural selection can operate on * recognition - (biology) the ability of one molecule to attach to another molecule that has a complementary shape; "molecular recognition drives all of biology, for instance, hormone and receptor or antibody-antigen interactions or the organization of molecules into larger biologically active entities" * rejection - (medicine) an immunological response that refuses to accept substances or organisms that are recognized as foreign; "rejection of the transplanted liver" * greening, rejuvenation: the phenomenon of vitality and freshness being restored; "the annual rejuvenation of the landscape" * sex linkage - an association between genes in sex chromosomes that makes some characteristics appear more frequently in one sex than in the other Astronomical phenomena: * Generation supernova. Geological phenomena: * Lithologic phenomena: Rock types: * Igneous rock * Sedimentary rock. * Quicksand manipulation. Endogenic phenomena: * Plate tectonics manipulation * Continental drift manipulation * Earthquake generation. * Oceanic trench. Phenomena associated with igneous activity: * Geysers and hot springs. * Bradyseism. * Volcanic eruption generation. * Earth's magnetic field manipulation Exogenic phenomena: * Slope phenomena: * Slump. * Landslide. * Weathering phenomena: * Erosion Glacial and peri-glacial Phenomena: Glaciation: * Moraines. * Hanging valleys. Coupled endogenic-exogenic phenomena : * Orogeny. * Drainage development. * Stream capture. List of severe weather phenomena: * Cyclone (generic). * Arctic cyclone. * Fog. * Ice fog. * Heat wave * Cold wave. * Severe thunderstorm (hailstorm, downburst: microburst/macroburst). * Supercell. * Derecho. * Squall line. * Tornado (also colloquially referred to as a "whirlwind" or "twister"). * Waterspout. * Tropical cyclone (also called a hurricane, typhoon, or "cyclone"). * Windstorm (gradient pressure induced). * European windstorms. * Winter storms. * Blizzard. * Ice storm. * Hurricane. Phenomena not caused by thunderstorms: * Avalanche. * Blizzard. * Drought. * Dust storm, haboob, Dust devil. * Landslide. * mudslide. * Flood, flash flood. * Wildfire, * Firestorm. * Fire whirl. * High Seas. * Zud. Phenomena caused by severe thunderstorms: * Large Hail . * High winds – 93 km/h(58 mph) or higher. * Tornadoes. * Deadly Lightning. * Flood, flash flood. ENERGY: Time manipulation: Kain can speed up time,slow time and can freeze a creature in time,this also likely can make in area. Telekinesis (Blood omen 1 and 2,Soul reaver 1 and 2,Defiance): Kain can manipulate objects to distance, can keep people in the air and move them in all directions, it can attack enemies internally, damaging them inside or drawing their blood, can launch a Telekinesis shot that can destroy large stone pillars and can make the same,simply move his hand, can make telekinetic explosions,hang them enemies and can create chains that immobilize the enemy in the air, regardless of what Kain does. Tempest Cloak: Creates an energy aura, which can be used by both or/and the allies, the aura returns the physical damage, in the same proportion as it was done,to the attacker. Nature Manipulation and Natural phenomena : Kain can summon Natural phenomena,including minor things like create fog, natural disasters as: Tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, storms, hurricanes, etc.Manipulate the weather manipulate the terrein.Manipulate the gravity, biological process like: metabolism,descomposition,etc.And even manipulate the Elementary particles.Kain can also commune with the nature ( plants and animals), with plants also can influnce them,causing them to attack the adversary or modificate, can also summon them.With animals and creatures, apart from being able to communicate with them, can grow and improve them, making them more strong, tough and warp his abilities and even give new abilities,for example make that throw poison. Illusions from the past and future: Kain can create an illusion of the past or future of the objective, Kain has control of the illusion, the illusion has the powers of the victim. Energy Manipulation: It is capable of powering devices, manipulating energy to create objects, depleting the energy of people nearby, handling improved fire and electricity, reflecting damage (Tempest Cloak) and even manipulating life, turning every creature into monsters without consciousness ,convert an entire area into lava and rocks, and create "firestorms". Necromancy: 'it can revive creatures to the dead, as well as summon different undead creatures: such as different types of skeletons, zombies, shadows, etc. . 'FP Victories Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) - Aragorn Profile OoT Link and Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - OoT Link Profile, Ganondorf Profile (was allied with Raziel) TP Link (Legend of Zelda) 'FP Defeats' Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) - Vampire Hunter D Profile (was allied with Raziel, Alucard and Dio Brando and still lost) 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Kain Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Legacy of Kain Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villain Category:Neutral Character Category:Evil Character Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Antagonist